Radiant, Beatiful, Dark
by the twilight keyblade weilder
Summary: The story of Radiant Garden pre kingdom hearts. Will all the way to the beginning of kingdom hearts as you learn the sotries of Ansem's apprentices, Isa and Lea, Leon and co, Cloud and a few more surprising people
1. Chapter 1

Radiant, Beatiful and Dark

Prolouge:

6 months after Xehonart appears

Ansem the wise slammed his hand against the table.

'' Xehonart you shall not continue the experiments and that's final'' He yelled deeply.

Xehonart watched Ansem. He seemed as if he was about to talk but simply walked out of his master's study and slammed the door.

Ansem felt a tear go on to his cheek.

Braig slung his arm around Xehonart. '' Yo Xehonart don't worry and don't listen to Blondie. He's old man it's us 2 now. Alright us 2 are gonna continue these experiments no matter what blondie says'' Braig said reassuring Xehonart.

Xehonart knocked Braigs arm off his shoulder and walked away. Braig rubbed his eye patch.

'' Ouch Terra Ouch''

Lea walked around eating the ice cream going on about how cool his weapons were while Isa sat silently studying some sort of notes. Lea suddenly saw something and went running toward it. Isa looked up and saw him running and started to follow.

When Isa caught up Lea was staring at some sort of barrier.

'' Hey what's this'' Lea said intrigued. He threw his weapon at it. It bounced off and almost hit him.

'' Ansem says not to go near it'' A squeaky voice said. Lea turned around to find Ienzo Ansem's adopted son looking at him and Isa.

'' Who cares what Ansem says'' Lea rolled his eyes.

'' Yes I know right'' A hand fell on Ienzo's shoulder. Lea looked up to find himself staring face to face at Ansem.

'' Heh heh heh heh''

Isa slapped his forehead.

'' Well then Lea I already knew that since you broke into my castle. Isa you're reading my theory on other worlds'' Ansem noted as he saw Isa's notes.

Isa nodded slightly embarrassed.

'' Yes I find your idea very interesting'' Isa said a hint of a smile coming on his face.

Ansem smiled.

'' Lea, Isa how would you two like too become my apprentices''

Isa's jaw dropped. Lea however was not as excited. His face turned a hint of red and he turned around running away.

Lea ran into a shop closing the door behind him quickly. '' Are you a customer'' A rough voice with a strange accent said. Lea went to the counter to find a man with blond hair and a ciggerate in his mouth. Lea's eyes caught something. They were a weapon shaped like rings. Lea remembered they were chakrams.

'' Hey Gramps how much do those cost'' He said pointing at the rings.

'' First of all My names Cid. 60,000 munny'' He responded.

Lea groaned but suddenly got an idea.

He took out his old chakrams and held it too Cid.

'' Let's switch''

Cid's jaw dropped. '' These are old there worth 120,000 with these you buy the pair'' Cid said.

Lea smiled.

'' Deal, Got it memorized''


	2. Soldiers,Angels and the Castle

Chapter 1:

Far away from Lea and Isa and the apprentices of Ansem the wise there was land that was completely unpopulated. It had been made what we would call a natural reserve. A black motorcycle was driving through there.

Zack stopped the fenrir. He looked at himself. He had disposed of the armor that he had worn at Olympus Coliseum. He sighed as he grabbed his sword. He was wearing a long dark jacket. His hair was still spiky though a bit less then before. The biggest difference however was the little dark wing in his back.

Isa didn't understand why Lea had left. This was the biggest opportunity they'd ever get!

'' Isa ignore that boy he'll come back come with me to the castle'' Ansem said.

Isa didn't know what to say. Ansem was known all around to be a genius and against all odds humble and kind.

'' Sure.'' Isa said. Ienzo smiled. Ansem laughed.

'' Come with me''

Lea flung his rings around smiling. '' Hey watch it you're going to hurt someone with those things'' A random citizen with short cropped brown hair said frowning. Lea rolled his eyes as the citizen walked away.

'' Hey aren't you a bit too young to be playing with those things'' A teen who looked around 18 said. Lea noticed his long brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket and pants.

'' Hey your not that much older then me what are you 18''

'' 17'' The boy said proudly.

'' Hey I've seen you around you're that kid who just got into the Radiant Garden defense forces'' Lea said.

'' First of all I'm older then you. Second of all names Squall'' He said.

'' I'm Lea got it memorized.'' Lea said spinning his chakram.

Squall blew some hair from the front of his face.

'' You're just like everyone in the RGDF so rigid and tough. Jeez don't you know how to have some fun.'' Lea said.

'' Sure I do'' Squall said.

'' Riiiiight'' Lea said.

'' Anyway bye bye'' Lea said and ran off.

Zack took his glasses away to reveal his smiling face.

He walked into a bar to get a glass of water.

He sat down on the stool. '' Alright what do you want'' A woman with black hair wearing a black dress said.

Zack smiled. '' Water'' He said.

The woman laughed. '' Water come on that's all you want'' She said.

'' Fine, orange juice'' He said.

'' Fine by the way, names Tifa'' She said.

Isa looked at the huge castle.

'' It's amazing isn't it'' Ansem said.

Isa nodded.

'' It's going to be bigger soon. We're building a basement to conduct experiments of the heart'' Ienzo said. Isa nodded.

'' What sort of experiments?'' he asked. Ansem laughed.

'' You'll see. Come on in I'll give you the grand tour'' He said.

Deeper with in the castle two apprentices were talking.

'' They are not listening to Ansem and continuing the experiments'' Evan said angrily

Dilan nodded. '' This could get out of hand'' He said.

'' Yo what's going on here'' Braig said walking in.

'' Talking about how badly that guy you threatened before is going to beat you up'' Dilan said quickly referring to an earlier incident.

'' As if'' Braig said.

'' You're all boring. Bye'' He said and walked out.

Evan glared at him angrily.

'' Ienzo go do the work I assigned you'' Ansem said. Ienzo nodded and walked away leaving Isa alone with Ansem.

'' Alright then let the tour begin'' Ansem said. Isa smiled.

Unknown to them above watched Xehonart angrily.

Xehonart walked into his room and slammed the door.

Braig was already in there looking bored.

'' Finally you came'' He said.

Xehonart scoffed.

'' Anyway Blue should keep him busy let's go to the basement'' Braig said.

'' Braig I'm not sure of this'' Xehonart said.

'' Listen we have to continue these experiments. There's only going to be this sneaking around for a while Terra'' Braig said then realized what he had called Xehonart.

'' What did you call me?'' Xehonart asked confused. Braig's face went cold.

'' Nothing just the name of an old friend that's all''

Squall opened the door to the orphanage where he had stayed at when he was younger and where he now worked as an assistant.

'' Ah there you Squall'' The old Mrs. Garret said and walked up to him with her cane.

'' The 8 year old Yuffie ran away could you get her. I don't know if you know her but she's very hyper and has short black hair'' She croaked.

Squall frowned. He knew Yuffie. In fact he knew her too well. Yuffie was always there right behind him like a stalker.

'' Sure'' Squall said brushing his hair from his face. He really didn't want to find her.

'' Thank you '' Mrs. Garret said and went back too reading her romance novels.

Squall walked out too find Yuffie.

'' Tifa huh. I'm Zack'' Zack announced holding out his hand happily.

Tifa smiled and shook it. '' Wow your so happy it's contagious'' She joked.

'' Hey it philopity''

'' You mean philosophy'' Tifa corrected.

'' Right that. Always smile be happy and have good sportsman ship plus do squats to stay in shape'' He said. Tifa laughed.

'' I like you kid'' She said then went away to help another costumer.

Ansem led Isa too a room. '' This is the green room where some of my apprentices sleep'' He said. Aeleus walked in his orange hair all over the place. '' This is one of them. Aeleus this is Isa who is considering joining our ranks''

The silent yet strong Aeleus waved to Isa and then walked away.

'' Doesn't talk much but means good at heart. Plus he and Ienzo get along great'' Ansem said.

Isa didn't feel too comfortable here and started worrying about Lea and where he was.

'' Alright let's keep going'' Ansem said.

Xehonart walked out from the basement done with todays experiments. He saw Ansem walk by.

'' Hello Xehonart this is Isa. Xehonart is my newest apprentice'' Ansem explained.

Isa nodded and shook the white haired mans hand.

'' Hi you'll love this place'' He said then kept walking.

Braig glared at the boy feeling something would go wrong if Isa joined them.


	3. The mysteries of the heart

Chapter 2:

Ansem smiled at Isa.

'' What did you think'' He said smiling. Isa didn't know what to say. The castle was huge and beautiful but to tell the truth he still felt bad about leaving Lea.

'' I don't know'' He simply responded.

Ansem frowned a little bit.

'' How about you stay for a night''

Squall sighed as he looked for Yuffie. Suddenly he thought he spotted a little patch of black hair. Yuffie! He ran toward her. Yuffie saw him and ran away laughing.

Squall groaned.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Lea wondered about that guy called Squall. He seemed pretty nice enough but really rigid. Lea also wondered what happened to that Ven guy. '' Hey get out of the street you'll get run over'' a man yelled from a distance. Lea laughed as he saw one of the few cars in Radiant Garden come toward him. He jumped to the top. A few people started yelling at him including the woman in the car. Lea just laughed. Suddenly he fell off but was barely hurt. A man laughed and walked toward him. He seemed not too much older then Lea. He had spiky black hair.

'' Hi I'm Zack'' He said smiling.

'' Lea got it memorized'' He said shaking Zack's hand. He noticed a bit off a bump on his back but didn't mind it.

'' That was awesome what you did'' Zack said referring to the cars.

Lea laughed cockily. '' Thanks.

Squall raced after Yuffie.

Suddenly she was right in front after him. ''Buh bye'' She said and blew a raspberry.

She kept running. Squall cursed and ran after her.

Yuffie ran through a stand of fruits, Yuffie somehow jumped over a stand-leaving Squall flabbergasted. '' How did you that''

'' I'm Yuffie the greatest ninja ever'' She said smiling. Squall didn't know what that meant but chased after her.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Ansem looked solemnly at the picture of him and his family. His family had died ages ago in a gunfight. Someone knocked on his door.

'' Master Ansem'' a voice called. Ansem didn't respond for a few seconds.

'' Yes, come in'' He finally said. The door creaked open and Ansem saw Dilan look in.

'' Ansem Isa has disappeared and Braig is no where to be found, as well as Xehonart.''

Ansem slammed his hand on his desk angrily. '' You and Aeleous look for Isa. I'll look for Xehonart and Braig'' He said glaring. He knew where they were. In fact he knew too well.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Isa ran out the door of the castle. What Braig had said to him had almost made him cry. ( AN: You'll learn later what he mean) Isa knew what he had to do. He had to find Lea and apologize.

He and Lea had met years ago when they had been 8. Lea had been running away from his house again when the ran into each other. Isa at the time had no friends since he was what you would call a bit antisocial. Lea befriended him and they had become close to inseparable even if Lea teased him most of the time. Isa knew why he teased him but Isa had also learned how to keep calm coming from a rough family. But the more Isa stayed calm the more anger was inside him being kept away. Isa could go berserk at any moment. Like he had just a few minutes ago.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

'' So can you teach me how to do it?'' Zack asked the cocky Lea. Zack liked the kid. He was happy and all but Zack could tell something was wrong in the picture.

'' I would but it takes years of practice to get it right'' Lea said rolling his eye's. Zack laughed.

'' Hey give me a chance'' Zack pleaded. '' fine but your going to get hurt'' Lea warned. Zack grinned as another car came driving by. He jumped on it grabbing on. Lea's jaw dropped as Zack stood on top of the car with no problem.

He jumped off when the man in the car started screaming. '' That was lucky'' Lea muttered. Zack grinned. '' Want me to do it again?'' He asked proudly.

'' Oh shut up. Got it memorized'' Lea said angrily.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHHKHK

Dilan had no idea why Ansem had gotten so angry. It was already night out in Radiant Garden so he guessed it could be because Isa could get robbed or something like that.

He walked through the empty streets of Radiant Garden holding his spear looking for Isa.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew towards him. There was an old piece of paper flying through it. Dilan grabbed it. It was a picture of a heart, the heart was shaped like a valentines heart but it was split in four pieces. One piece said rage, another said love, one said impulse and the last one said hatred. Dilan turned it around to find a picture of a human being with the heart showing. It also included the brain. There were notes under it saying that all of those pieces connected to the brain. Meaning that if the heart turned dark the brain turned dark including the thoughts. Dilan saw a strange signature at the end of it. He couldn't read it. However this page had a number 5 on it. Dilan suddenly was interested in pages. There had to be more around the town. Dilan thought about it. Ansem would probably get mad at him for taking a while but he guessed Isa would be okay.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Squall kept running chasing after the hyper Yuffie. Squall finally caught up to her and grabbed her collar. '' Finally, now stay still or else '' Squall threatened. Yuffie frowned.

'' Come on Squally let me go'' Yuffie started pulling with extraordinary strength. She started pulling Squall. Squall couldn't believe this something was wrong with this girl.

Squall stopped her with all his strength. Yuffie however crept under his arms and kept running. Squall cursed and chased.

Yuffie laughed as she ran. She saw a girl walking and slid under her legs. Squall however ran into her.

'' Um sorry'' He said embarrassed. The girl seemed his age and had black hair with a few brown streaks through it. She was wearing a white dress.

'' No problem, I've seen that girl around. Always running or talking''

'' Yeah, she's a brat'' Squall said.

'' Hey I think she's sweet'' the girl argued.

'' Sweet hah. Sweet as the devil'' Squall said.

'' Child hater''

'' Brat lover'' Squall responded. He finally got a good look the girl's face. She wasn't what you would call amazingly beautiful but she was pretty. Squall blushed a little bit.

'' I'm Rinoa'' She introduced her self. '' Squall Leonhart'' Squall said.

Rinoa looked at his uniform. '' Oh you're part of the RGDF that explains it'' Rinoa said rolling her eyes.

'' Explains what!'' Squall exclaimed. Rinoa laughed. '' Hey you should get that girl she's getting a huge lead on you'' She said changing the subject.

'' Oh right!'' Squall started running and Rinoa giggled.

Ansem went to the door of the basement where he had guessed Braig and Xehonart would be. He tried to open it. Locked. Ansem eyes filled with fury. They had planned this. He realized he had a key and would've laughed if it weren't for his overtaking anger. He grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

He walked down the huge stairs. He turned on the lights looking for his apprentices. Nothing. All the machines seemed untouched, nothing was out of place. He realized they weren't here and felt relieved they hadn't disobeyed his orders. He walked upstairs again and locked door.

Unknown to him the apprentices had been down there but gotten away in time.


End file.
